


Together, they solve crime!

by Norickayer



Series: Postcards from Elsewhere: A Collection of Young Avengers one-shots [6]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Detective Noir, Gen, One-Shot, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norickayer/pseuds/Norickayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Verity were officially the navigator and the lookout for the Avenger II,currently in the shipyard for repairs after the incident with Col. Osborne. (“We aren’t even pirates!” Thomas Maximoff yelled in David’s memory. “I mean, technically.”)</p>
<p>Normally, they’d be keeping a low profile and finding temporary employment with the rest of the crew during their downtime.</p>
<p>Normally, Loki had the good sense to not get kidnapped. Or Killed.</p>
<p>Prompt:<i> "Noir detective pirate AU: David and Verity (because I can't help myself)"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, they solve crime!

**Author's Note:**

> My understanding of “detective noir” comes entirely from spoofs and the tvtropes article.
> 
> Ok, let’s do this.

“You’ve got to understand, the Borson family is paying big money to get their prodigal kid back,” David said. He fingered his pistol with a quiet intensity.

“Bullshit,” the other man spat back, leaning back into the wall. “Nobody would miss that piece of shit, not even the family.” Chase Stein was a big man and not yet full grown, which was why his job on the  _Runaway_  was merely “protection”. Here on the docks of New Amsterdam, he watched the ship while the captain found cargo.

As they spoke, Stein glanced left and right, on the lookout for would-be thieves and stowaways.

Verity snorted. “You haven’t met Thor, then.”

Stein remained stubbornly silent.

“So you haven’t seen him,” David allowed. “Any idea who has?”

“Go to hell,” Stein spat back.

“Thank you for your time.”

As soon as they were out of sight, David glanced at Verity. She shook her head.

“His attitude could use improving, but he wasn’t lying, either.”

“I wouldn’t say that,” David replied. “Loki might have a few friends yet.”

-

David and Verity were officially the navigator and the lookout for the  _Avenger II,_ currently in the shipyard for repairs after the incident with Col. Osborne. (“We aren’t even pirates!” Thomas Maximoff yelled in David’s memory. “I mean, technically.”)

Normally, they’d be keeping a low profile and finding temporary employment with the rest of the crew during the downtime.

Normally, Loki had the good sense to not get kidnapped. Or Killed.

“David Alleyne,” a booming voice announced a week back.

David jumped. You would have too, if someone that big appeared behind you in a bar after you’d have two rounds already.

“Who’s asking?” David asked, not because he thought he could avoid being identified, but because the mountain of a man seemed familiar to David’s alcohol-soaked mind.

Something about him struck a chord. What was it? It wasn’t the outfit, a red waistcoat covered with a coat the color of stormclouds. It wasn’t the face, either, although some parts of David’s mind stood to attention at the thought of that blond hair, the smooth-shaved face, the wide jaw-

Okay, maybe that was just the alcohol talking.

The stranger glanced around at the other patrons. It struck David how out-of-place the man was, standing in his finery among the bilge rats and dock workers. He seemed aloof, proud, noble somehow and not the least embarrassed at being out of place.

That’s what was familiar about him. Not the voice, not the face, but the way of existing in the space: entirely un-selfconscious, yet clearly out of place.

“This about Loki?” David asked before he could stop himself.

_In Vino Veritas_ , after all.

The man nodded gravely.

“Thor, then, right?” David asked wearily. He liked Loki fine, but life tended to be much more complicated when the trickster sauntered into his life.

“Indeed,” the man, Loki’s foster brother, answered.

David contemplated this. He didn’t have his quarters aborad the Avenger II right now. He didn’t have his old office in Boston. He didn’t even have a room to himself at the Inn, instead sharing with Thomas.

“Sit down, Borson,” David decided. “Have a drink. You look like you need it.”

Thor didn’t need much prompting. He collapsed onto the stool without hesitation.

“So you will help me?”

David shrugs. “Depends. I’ll at least buy you a drink. What’s Loki done now?”

“I know not. I haven’t heard from that one in a fortnight. When last I heard, Loki was abroad to visit the Lady Lorelei and Sir Sigurd. And yet I hear they’ve not seen hide nor hair of my sibling.”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but are you sure Loki wants to be found?” David asked.

Thor stared him down, eyes the color of deep waters. “I know the signs of Loki going to ground. Hearing nothing for weeks is not unusual. Missed appointments is.”

“Yeah. Alright. I’ll take the case.”


End file.
